Surprise!
by sekdaniels
Summary: Sorting a Granger-Weasley isn't a piece of cake, but this Hat's up to the task! A drabble about a Sorting Hat and a stubborn child. For The Golden Snitch forum, Sing-A-Song Along challenge in honor of my great friend Claude Amelia Song's (Jenny's) birthday! Prompt: Sorting Hat (character) Points: 5 House: Aurora (Canopus)


**Surprise**

The air was rife with tension and excitement. That was nothing new; another First of September, another sorting. While he played a rather low-key role the rest of the year at Hogwarts, _this_ evening was his moment to shine.

For the hundreds of classes sorted, it was evident that _this_ one would be different. Even a hat could feel that. The room vibrated with the energy of it. All the shining, sweaty, nervous faces looking around at their soon-to-be classmates, wondering which table they would join.

 _It wasn't even this taught the night I sorted Harry Potter!_ He wasn't sure that memory was exactly accurate, but in the grand scheme of things, what sort of recall can be expected of a hat — even a magical one?

Did they know they could choose for themselves? Truly, there was no sorting. It was all about what the person, in their heart of hearts, wanted for themselves. No hat could determine that; only help them find their way. Of course, some of the young ones needed more of a nudge than others. And some wouldn't take any guidance at all.

New blood was always fun. Students of Muggle heritage who had no background in the Wizarding World had a purity and an innocence about them that was unmatched. They came into the process with complete trust. In a way he felt for them. None-too-few walked up to the stool thinking that perhaps they had been invited to Hogwarts by mistake. He would shake his head, had he had one. So, he provided them with something far more valuable than words; he gave them the confidence and joy of knowing they belonged.

Students of magical families differed quite a bit. Some grew up having to conceal their magic from Muggle family members, even parents! While others were raised in the quiet confidence of their abilities.

Yet, their were always surprises. _Sirius Black joining Gryffindor House. That certainly raised eyebrows!_ He couldn't help but smile at the memory. The boy's desire was so clear; his courage so plain. He didn't have a Slytherin bone in his body, no matter the expectation.

 _If only I could have convinced Severus of that as well…_

But it was no matter. Another year, another sorting.

This evening would prove to dig deeper into the collective wound that was the last war. Children of survivors had popped up in recent years, certainly. Potter had even gotten a head start. But tonight the names of the familiar and the famous was growing: Malfoy, Weasley, Longbottom, Diggory.

One student in particular was radiating enough anxiety to have glowed had she known how to channel her excess energy into the charm. Rose Granger-Weasley had the unfortunate burden of being daughter of _two_ war heroes, and she was not bearing up well under it. The Sorting Hat decided to take the pressure off the poor girl before she passed out.

"Rose Granger-Weasley", he pronounced in his booming voice. The awkwardly thin, freckle-faced girl slid forward from the crowd. She didn't sit so much as hover over the stool, as if she expected it to burn her.

"Well, this could be a tough one indeed," he announced. "So much to consider."

"I didn't think it would be that difficult," she answered so quietly that she could scarce be heard.

"My parents were both —"

"That is irrelevant. Your mind shows conflict. And resistance," the hat said with resounding confidence. A hush came over the room and the chatter at the Gryffindor table stopped on a dime.

Rose sat quietly, fidgeting with her fingers.

"You have a choice, my dear," he said, more quietly; for her ears only. "No sorting can happen without your consent. You will only be assigned where you are likely to thrive; and that must include where you _want_ to be."

"Oh," she whispered. "But — my parents — th-they will be disappointed." Tears glistened on her cheeks in the candlelight.

"They _will_ understand."

She took a deep breath and, for the first time since she disembarked from the train that afternoon, she relaxed.

"Intelligent, yes. That's to be assumed. But, wait! What's this? Hmmmm… more than just smarts— — — a deep desire to learn. Maybe more than that. Yeeesss...a longing to discover! Oh, my. That _is_ important."

Rose twitched and clenched her jaw. The hat was muttering to itself incoherently; maybe it was even singing?

"Oh, please!" she said. "Just say _something_ and be done with it!"

"Are you certain? It is a very difficult choice, and you are showing quite a bit of courage at the mo—

"For Merlin's sake, just put me in a House already!"

Rose's hands flew to her mouth, but too late. She'd said it aloud and everyone heard it.

"Gifted, outspoken and most certainly unique. I think you'll be just _fine_ in—RAVENCLAW!"


End file.
